


Drei

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cody is pure but also a dummy, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Karaoke, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Vomiting, Worick's singing is it's own warning, a sprinkle of bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: What you have with Nicolas and Worick can sometimes lead to complications.





	Drei

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on a plane so apologies if the formatting is a little wonky.
> 
> Beta by my bb girl [quassia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quassia/pseuds/quassia).

Ergastulum is eerily silent in the way cities always are in the middle of a heat wave. There's no hint of a breeze, just the oddly intimate press of humidity on the skin of anyone brave enough to venture outside.

Benriya business has slowed to a halt along with everyone else’s, so the three of you have taken advantage of the sudden influx of free time to enjoy the summer weather and taken up residence on the roof of the apartment. You've always liked the heat, something the three of you agree on, so it didn't take much prodding from Worick to get on board with the idea.

The three of you are sprawled out comfortably on a makeshift bed of soft towels, in various states of undress due to the absolute privacy the roof gives you. An old, familiar song is oozing out of the speakers of the boombox Nicolas had fished out of an alley for you and Worick, despite having absolutely no use for it himself. The small man is dozing lightly on his back with an arm draped over his eyes, bare chest rising and falling slowly. His black hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat, but he shows no discomfort. His toes are resting against yours, a small gesture that speaks volumes for him. He only shows affection the way he knows how; sparingly but nonetheless genuine.

Worick is stretched out on his stomach on your other side, ash blonde hair pulled high into a ponytail away from his neck. One arm is propping himself up as he continues silently devouring the book open in front of him. It looks like Pride and Prejudice. The fingers from his other hand are laced with yours, determined to make the most of all the privacy that he can. Your eyes trail over the lines of the tattoo on his back that you have practically memorized and note with a small smile that his shoulders are starting to freckle.

There's a river of sweat beginning to gather in the valley of your chest and you sit up with a grimace as it trickles downward. The heat feels like an oppressive weight against your skin and the short walk to the styrofoam cooler in the shade feels unreasonably long. You open it and pull out an ice cream sandwich. By the time you return to your place on the blanket it's half eaten, the other half mostly running down your arm.

Worick looks over with a noise of interest and grins. You let out a squeal as he leans in and drags his tongue up your wrist and hand, collecting the melted ice cream on his tongue.

"You're so gross!" You laugh against his lips as you attempt to push him away, resisting as he kisses the rest of the sweet substance off your mouth. He wrestles you easily onto your back once his hands close around your wrists, eye shining as he looks down at you.

"It's part of my charm, wouldn't you say?" He teases, climbing on top of you and sitting on your stomach, careful to only let a little of his weight push you down. "Like how yours is how cute you look when you're completely helpless."

"Woriiiiiick!" You whine, voice strained from the partial weight of a 35 year old man pressing into your midsection. His only response is to lean down and kiss you into silence with a chuckle, hands squeezing your wrists affectionately.

Nicolas shifts onto his side and lets out a grunt to get your attention.

 **“Is there anything left to eat?”** He signs, and you shake your head, sitting up as best you can.

"Do you want me to make something for you?" You ask as Worick blessedly climbs off of you, satisfied at the amount of torture he's inflicted in the last 5 minutes.

Nicolas waves a hand dismissively with a shake of his head, not wanting to inconvenience.

"I think there's some of that leftover stew Connie brought over..." Worick muses, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

"That's more than a week old now," You remind them, wishing the three of you had better cleaning habits.

"I dare you to eat it," Worick says out of the corner of his mouth to Nicolas, like he's trying not to get in trouble in front of his mother.

And that's all it takes.

Nicolas gets that look, the one he gets before a fight with someone stronger than him. The one that says 'I will take any challenge you give me no matter how stupid'. And this one's pretty fucking stupid.

 **“$200 if I finish the whole thing,”** He signs to Worick, who nods and folds his arms over his bare chest in response.

"$200 _and_ you pay for all my drinks when we go out with Chad tonight if you don't," Worick amends, and they're shaking hands as you roll your eyes.

Nicolas stands up and stretches, patting your head as he walks by as if to say he's got everything under control.

xxx

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home with you?"

Nicolas shakes his head stubbornly, looking positively green as his stomach lets out another unnatural noise. He's wrapped up on the couch with every fan in the apartment pointed at him, grimacing deeply.

You frown, pressing your palm against his forehead and making a relieved sound when there's no sign of a fever. Of course you feel bad for Nicolas, but this is also his own fault. That stew smelled like the inside of a garbage can but he scarfed down the entire thing for a measly $200. Maybe next time he'll think twice about taking a bet from Worick (not likely).

He looks at you warily as you open the bottle of bright pink liquid that Nina brought over, sniffing the air and making an unsure noise as the minty smell hits his nostrils. He's even more unimpressed with the consistency of it as he watches you fill the tiny plastic cup that came with the bottle.

"Come on, Nico~ It'll make you feel better~" You croon, sitting next to him on the couch and holding out the cup. He presses his lips together before opening his mouth obediently and letting you empty the contents gently inside. The chalky pink substance coats his tongue and he's back to grimacing.

Worick comes up the stairs, smelling like a mixture of soap and cologne as he hums to himself, walking over to the far wall to pick out a shirt to wear tonight. He looks over his shoulder at Nicolas, who has been holding the well-earned money under the blanket the entire time, waiting for the opportunity to flash it at his partner with a nasty little smile.

You open a bottle of water and hand it to Nicolas, watching Worick debate internally over a shirt before deciding on a white button down and pulling it on. He leaves it unbuttoned for the time being, picking up the brush from one of the shelves and walking over to you.

"Please?" He smiles as you take the brush and sits on the floor between your legs, closing his eye with a pleased hum as you begin carefully brushing his thick blond hair.

"How's the stomach, partner?" Worick asks, signing at the same time so Nicolas can see.

 **“Fucked. But at least I don't have to sit through that Corey guy babbling on all night,”** Nicolas replies with choppy motions of his hands as Worick turns slightly to watch him, letting out a chuckle.

"True enough. You're a real silver lining kind of guy, aren't you?" He teases as you pull his hair into its usual half-ponytail, patting his shoulder when you're done. He catches your hand in his and presses a quick kiss against your palm before standing up.

"We'll be home by midnight," You promise, leaning over and pressing your lips against Nicolas' forehead. He nods, leaning into your touch before you rise to your feet, wobbling in the heels you stupidly decided to wear.

"That's right. I'll have her home at a decent hour, Mr. Brown," Worick promises, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "Let's go, Cinderella!"

xxx

It was a mistake telling Chad you had to go home early.

As soon as he realized the four of you had a limited amount of time to spend together, he'd barked at the bartender to make every drink a double and had been sending them steadily your way the entire night.

It was one thing to get drunk, it was another thing to get drunk at warp speed.

It's only 10:45 and you and Worick are slow dancing to Cody's impassioned version of Beyonce's Halo--but at this point it's more like you're just holding each other up. He's had a monopoly on the karaoke machine for the last hour and it doesn't seem like he's showing any signs of stopping. Chad is fully passed out at the booth in the back, surrounded by what looks like a thousand shot glasses.

"Cody's a really good singer," You drawl into Worick's ear. One of your hands has found its way inside his shirt and is absently rubbing the hair on his chest like he's some sort of exotic cat.

"He is!" He agrees with enthusiasm only the truly drunk can possess. When he sings along into your ear, you don't even care about the fact he can't carry a tune. Because of Worick's job, you're unable to act like a couple in public, despite very much being one. It's the part of his job you dislike the most, despite everything else. Everyone else just sees you and Nicolas together, and it's hard not to think about how that must make Worick feel.

He mumbles your name into your ear, pulling you out of your increasingly maudlin thoughts. The song has ended and Cody's immersed in the songbook, searching for his next number.

"Want you now." He noses into your temple and your heart skips a beat as he pulls away, grabbing your hand and pulling you to the bathroom. You both stumble inside and you back up against the counter as Worick fumbles with the lock, swearing under his breath as he gives up and turns his attention to you. The familiar opening notes of Tainted Love blare through the wall.

"I love this song!" You exclaim before Worick kisses you hard with a laugh, lifting you onto the counter and pressing himself between your legs. You kiss him back eagerly, reaching down to fumble with his belt as he slides his tongue into your mouth with a low noise.

The kiss lasts so long you get dizzy, making a small noise of victory into his mouth as you finally pull his belt open, unbuttoning his pants and sliding your hand inside. He rocks into your hand with a murmur as your fingers wrap around his half-hard cock. He drags his mouth down your neck, groping at your chest with one hand as you stroke his cock the way he likes. It doesn't take long before he's throbbing in your hand, panting softly against your skin.

You squirm as he pushes up your skirt, pulling your panties to the side before thrusting inside of you with a sharp inhale. You whimper, gripping the back of his jacket in your hands as he fucks you hard against the countertop, one of his large hands tangling in the hair at the back of your head.

"M-man, I can't believe they banned me from the karaoke machine..." Cody slurs to himself as he pushes the bathroom door open with his shoulder, running a hand down over his face. The two of you make bleary eye contact what for feels like a horrible century until he realizes what's happening, staggering backwards out the door, stammering, "S-shit, sorry..."

"Worick, Cody...ah...!" He hits a sweet spot inside of you and, suddenly, it's forgotten.

xxx

"Sometimes I feel I've got to--"

Worick claps twice, so hard it scares a cat off a nearby garbage can.

"Run away, I've got to--"

He claps twice again, the two of you trying not to dissolve into giggles.

"Get away from...wait..."

You bend over, fighting with the strap on one of your heels in an effort to spend the rest of the walk home not filling your shoes with blood. At this point, it might as well be rocket science with the amount of alcohol in your system.

"Come on." Worick waves a hand at you, crouching down onto his heels. "I'll carry you home, princess..."

“What a gentleman." You grin, hobbling from one foot to another as you lean over, wrapping your arms around his neck and holding on tightly as he stands, hooking his arms under your legs.

He carries you as though you weigh nothing, navigating his way through the streets easily despite having drunk more than anyone. It's quiet in this part of town. You rest your head gently against his, grateful to be with him like this in the open, even if it's only though you're both too drunk to care.

"I love you, you know."

He laughs warmly.

"I love you too."

You can see the corner of his eye crinkling in a smile before letting out a burst of speed as you scream into the night air, holding onto him for dear life.

xxx

Nicolas is still awake by the time you finally get home, looking a thousand percent better. He's laying on the couch, watching the news on the tiny television you'd begged the boys to buy a few months earlier.

"Nico!" You call excitedly, climbing over the back of the couch and landing on top of him unceremoniously before peppering his face with kisses. He doesn't look displeased with the attention, but your elbows digging into his ribs are a different story.

"I missed you..."

He gives you the sign for 'me too' despite having only been out of the house for 4 hours. He always knows when to humour you.

"Are you feeling better? Did you vomit?"

He shakes his head, signing, **“Feeling much better.”**

"I'm so glad," You slur, resting your head against his chest. The room is starting to spin and you squeeze your eyes together to try and slow it down. "I hate it when you're sick. You're my little macaroni."

He presses a hand hard between his eyes at that one.

"hOw MuCh DiD YoU HaVe To DrInK?"

He ends up carrying you to bed five minutes later. You manage to tell him you love him before throwing up in your mouth.

xxx

The second you open your eyes the next morning, it feels like Mike Tyson spent the last eight hours punching you in the head. Worick has his head buried underneath his pillow next to you to block out the sunlight peeking in through the blinds, probably feeling worse.

You sit up slowly and the contents of your stomach threaten to fly out as soon as you're upright. Pressing the heels of your hands into your eyes alleviates the feeling enough that you can climb out of bed, pulling the blankets back over Worick before shuffling out into the living room. Your mouth feels like it’s lined with carpet, and Nicolas comes up the stairs with a bottle of water in his hand as if on cue.

He takes one look at you and grins.

**“How was your bottle of rum last night?”**

You grimace at the mere mention of alcohol and open the bottle of water slowly, downing almost the entire thing. The phone rings shrilly, suddenly, and you might as well have Nick's katana piercing through your head.

"Hello, Benriya...?" You croak, feeling the throbbing in your head intensify as you press the receiver against your ear.

"O-Oh, hello!" Cody blurts into the phone, sounding nervous. And not hungover at all, the bastard.

"Cody, hi...are you feeling alright this morning?"

"Yes, I tend to not get hungover. Sort of a secret talent..." He laughs a little, the sound tight in his throat. "I'm actually calling for Nicolas."

You blink a little and point at the Asian man, who looks slightly baffled as to why Cody would be calling for him.

"He's here. I'll pass on the message."

"Could you...ask him to meet me at the station in an hour? Just him?"

You'd be more confused if it didn't hurt so much to think.

"Uh, yeah. No problem."

He says your name once, almost sadly.

"I'm sorry about this, but I have to tell him. Please don't be upset."

The clunk of the line dropping fills your ear and pierces your skull. You're in no state of mind to even consider what that conversation was about, but pass on the message to Nicolas as promised.

 **“What the fuck could he have to tell me?”** Nicolas signs, brow wrinkled a in annoyance.

You shrug but remind him to be careful anyway. He grouses the entire time he spends getting dressed, taking his katana at the last second before disappearing out the door.

xxx

By the time Nicolas gets back, you're feeling like a human being again. A cold shower brought you back to life, along with the greasiest food the restaurant down the street had to offer. Worick is on his fourth cup of coffee, head in your lap and skin still damp from a shower of his own.

"So what was the big secret?" Worick asks and Nick lets out a raspy laugh in response.

 **"That last night he saw you cheating on me."** He points to you, looking more amused than you've seen him in a long time. **“With you."** He points at his partner, who starts grinning.

"Or are _you_ cheating on me with _you_?" Worick teases, pointing at you and Nicolas. "What a tangled web we weave."

 **"What an idiot."** Nicolas leans against the wall, shaking his head.

"I mean...it's kind of nice of him, when you think about it," You reason, tapping your fingertips against your chin. "What did you say when he told you?"

 **"I told him what my woman does on her own time is none of my business,"** He replies with sweeps of his hands. **"And to keep his nose out of our situation."**

"Ah, we're a _situation_..." Worick sits up, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and looking thoughtful.

This was bound to happen sooner or later. As much as the three of you have tried to keep things looking normal on the surface, someone was bound to find out. It's not like you've ever sat down and discussed what the three of you are--it just happened. None of you had ever questioned why. And you wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Well." He turns to look at you, both of you smiling involuntarily. "Are you happy with this situation?"

"Very happy." You wink at Nicolas and the corner of his mouth twitches into a smile.

"Nico?"

The smaller man nods, folding his arms over his chest.

"So am I. A unanimous vote!" Worick claps his hands together. "So let's celebrate. To the roof?"

 

 


End file.
